


I don't fake! Harry Styles Sickfic

by Mridu_1D_lvr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mridu_1D_lvr/pseuds/Mridu_1D_lvr
Summary: Harry falls ill but the other 4 members of One Direction Don't believe him. One by one they all come to their senses and take care of poor Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 16





	1. I was just helping!

**Warning - This chapter contains** **smut**  
 **\-------**

  
Lately everyone had been perfectly healthy, no illnesses, broken bones nothing not even Harry's nerves had made him sick. Liam was getting bored and didn't enjoy not having someone to take care of. Even though it meant staying up late and not moving your eye from that member, Liam loved it. 

Louis thinking it was a genius way of getting a break and getting Liam to be Daddy direction for one day, decided to fake sick. What none of the boys were aware of was the fact that Liam was in no mood of slaving around behind someone and he would not be happy. 

"Louis, wake up" Liam said, shaking the boy. Louis knew he had to get on with his stunt or Liam won't believe him. "Stop it Li" Louis whined. "No I won't stop it unless you get up" Liam retorted. "I don't feel good Liam and you are not helping" "What's wrong" Liam said and stopped shaking the older boy. "Head and stomach hurts" Liam internally cursed. _'We can't be together without someone or the other getting sick, can We?'_ Liam thought. "let me feel your forehead" Liam said. 

Louis nodded and turned around to face Liam. 

"You feel a little warm" Liam informed the boy and Louis mentally did a happy dance and congratulated himself. Sleeping with his head under the pillow the whole night long had paid off. Liam got Louis some pills and a glass of water. 

"Take these, It'll help" he said handing Louis 3 pills. As soon as Liam left the room, Louis threw the pills into the wastebasket and downed the glass of water. Liam returned to Louis laying in his bed cuddling a pillow. He left the boy with himself and set out to find Louis' beloved boyfriend, Harry.

Harry walked into his and Louis shared room and immediately noticed the pills in the bin. Harry smirked to himself and sighed. He had previously thought Louis was faking since the boy was perfectly in health while sucking the younger boy's dick during the night and now the pills had confirmed the thought.

Harry decided not to tell the others just to see how far Louis would go with the act but he dropped hints at the older 3 boys which they slowly caught on to, Niall being the first to point it out.

Louis had been complaining of a terrible stomach ache and he refused to eat anything for about an hour before Liam realised that they had an interview coming up later that day. Releasing new music always meant little to no breaks and constantly doing interviews to promote the album or the song.

Everyone knew that Louis hated avocados and they just happened to have some chilling out in the fridge. Harry blended the avocados with some milk and a bunch of herbs topped with bacon for Louis while making some waffles for the rest of them.

Niall and Zayn chuckled at Louis' face when Harry handed him the smoothy. "What is this green goop?" Louis questioned in a disgusted tone. "It's avocado smoothy, it will make you feel better. Harry made it" Liam said wearing a smug grin on his face.

"It's either this or the hospital" Harry said putting on a fake frown but internally he was going to burst out laughing. Louis looked like an angry kitten and his hair sticking out from all ends as if he had been electrocuted.

Louis knew that if he went to the hospital they would know he was faking, but drinking this smoothy that he would describe as 'Hulk Puke' would truly make him puke. The smell was appalling and there was no way he was putting that in his mouth.

Louis saw no other way other than confessing he was faking. "No fucking way am I drinking this shit" Louis grumbled and gave up on the act. "I'm not sick. I'm sorry. I was just helping!" Louis said looking at his feet. "We know" Liam said. "Helping who and with what?" Niall asked. "Payno being Daddy direction" was Louis' answer. "How do you know?" Louis continued on. "Harry figured it out" Liam answered. "And we have the rest of the day off, interview is canceled" Liam continued.

"We weren't planning on getting you to tell us, but Harry here wants to give you a blowjob so he kinda made us" Niall said, a cheeky grim forming as Harry blushed. "Don't deny it now!" Zayn said who was thoroughly enjoying this conversation but at the same time experiencing second hand embarrassment for his youngest bandmate. 

Louis and Harry left the room and went straight to their shared room and made sure to lock the door. Louis stripped Harry down completely naked while Harry did the same to the older boy. "Make is official Haz, like the first time we did it" Louis said feeling himself go hard and not being able to resist looking at Harry's huge cock. Harry blushed and said, "Lou, can I give you a blowjob?" "I'd love it" Louis replied.

And with that Harry started. It started with long, slow licks from top to bottom and then he went in completely, deepthroating the older boy, licking the Base of his cock while he was completely in the younger boy's mouth. Harry felt Louis go even harder in his mouth and the older boy squirmed around. Harry backed off. "Liking it babe" he asked before grabbing Louis' hard and shoving it in his mouth again. Louis let out a moan of approval. Harry licked the boy's dick and watched Louis squirm. "Shit! I'm close" Louis said out of no where and Harry's eyes widened as the sucking intensified. Louis was all the way in Harry's mouth when he completed exploded in the younger boy's mouth.

"Fuck Harry! That felt good!" Louis moaned. "Now my turn!" he exclaimed and repeated the event. Harry was already extremely hard and didn't need much work before he cummed down the back of Louis' throat. The two boys lay down next to each other and giggled like 5 year olds who had been given lollipops.

Little did they know, the next few days would be full of embarrassment for louis and misery for Harry. Especially the next day for Harry all because of Louis' little stunt.


	2. But I'm not faking!

The next day, Harry woke up to an empty bed and someone calling his name, over and over again. He had noticed his splitting headache the very second he woke and was to discover his churning gut not a moment later when the same person who was repeated calling Harry, shook him. The calling was more of a blur behind his throbbing skull but he concluded that the person was Liam when he heard the first clear sentence since he awoke. "Harry, you have to get out of bed, NOW" Liam yelled.   
  
Harry retorted saying he didn't feel well but Liam didn't hear him, thanks to his head being under the duvet. Harry repeated himself, this time Liam hearing him. Liam felt anger boil inside him as he let out a sigh of defeat before pulling the duvet off the curly boy. Liam saw Harry laying on his stomach, completely naked. Liam told Harry one last time that his stunt wasn't going to work since Louis tried it just the day before and then walked out. Harry pulled the duvet back on and curled up into a ball with his knees to his chest.   
  
Liam hoped with all his heart that Louis would be able to get his stubborn boyfriend out of bed. He didn't know how Louis dealt with him all the time. They were together even during their breaks.   
"Lou, get your boyfriend out of bed will ya? He's faking sick and isn't listening to me" Liam complained. Niall who was in the kitchen heard them and shook his head. He was making them all some baked beans on toast with a side of crispy bacon for breakfast . Louis sighed and walked towards his and Harry's room hoping to find Harry in the bathroom or bump into the younger lad on way way but his hopes were shattered when he found Harry curled up on top of the blanket.   
  
"Harry, c'mon, You've pissed Liam off and you're still sleeping" he said and saw the younger boy jump. "I feel sick Lou" Harry said, desperation and sadness evident in his voice. Louis sat down on the bed, beside Harry and tried to be as gentle and firm as he could be at the same time. "We've got a long day today, don't fake now besides I tried pulling one yesterday and it failed" Louis said before Harry spoke "but I'm not faking" he said and lay looking at his pillow without making a single attempt to get up.  
  
"As much as I love seeing you naked, get dressed will ya please" Louis said in an annoyed tone and left. Harry groaned and rolled off bed, feeling his stomach toss and turn in protest. It felt like he had a complete circus going on in him. Acrobats doing back flips in his stomach along with a few angry roaring lions making terrible sounds, an army of elephants stomping in his brain. He felt truly miserable and didn't know how he got so sick so fast. Harry grabbed a sweatshirt and some sweatpants and slipped them on. It was comfortable but not a warm as he would like it to be. He was freezing but getting himself something warmer would mean hunting and searching for winter wear which he really wasn't in the mood for.  
  
Harry walked down to the kitchen where the smell of food met him. The smell of bacon and baked beans that would usually make him hungry wasn't doing its magic. Instead it made the slight nausea so strong that Harry knew he was going to vomit in a matter of seconds. He ran back up the stairs and sprinted to the bathroom barely making it before the previous night's dinner made a reappearance in a not so pleasant way. He kept violently throwing up for a solid 10 minutes before he was just dry heaving and occasionally bringing up a little stomach acid. He watched as the toilet water drowned his stomach contents before gathering the courage to get up and come face to face with food again.   
  
He made his way down the stairs to kitchen and took the plate Liam handed him. He felt nauseous all over again but managed to not puke this time around. He put the plate on the counter and got away from it but was immediately questioned by Niall about where his breakfast was.   
  
He answered with a simple 'not hungry' and decided to join the others. Zayn asked him what he meant by not being hungry and Harry replied with nothing but the truth. "I don't feel well and I'm not hungry" he said. Harry heard Zayn scoff before the older boy turned back to aimlessly scrolling through twitter.   
  
"interview in 10 boys" Paul informed and left. Harry was feeling really upset and all the more sick. Niall and Louis' yelling wasn't helping his headache by the slightest. "would you two keep it down. You're making my head hurt." Harry snapped. "Sorry that wasn't necessary" Harry apologised. Niall forgave him but he was in a little shock. Harry never burst like that, not even During his previous fake sick attempts.   
  
Niall was starting to question Liam and Louis' judgment now but brushed it off saying that he was getting lured into Harry's game. They all chose to stay oblivious to the desperate need of love and care their youngest bandmate was feeling along with feeling less that sub-par to okay.


	3. The Interview

Before even stepping into the bus that would take them to the interview, Harry was getting sceptical about whether he would last or not. The interview was rather long, longer than they were told or expected. It was being filmed and they were told in last second that 2 fans had won a competition and were going to ask them questions. _'This is just Great'_ He thought and sat down after shaking hands with the 2 trembling girls. 

He subconsciously wiped his palms on his pants, realising just how sweaty they were. Niall was keeping an eye on Harry but at the same time, trying to not look creepy or get caught staring which he thankfully didn't.

The interviewer asked them the regular dumb questions. 'If you could have 1 super power what would it be?', 'What's your favourite colour?' 'What's your favourite sing on the album?' Etc etc. Most of the questions were directed to Harry who kept his answers short and to the point. He moved his hand up to his forehead to do a quick forehead rub.

"Harry" The poorly boy heard Niall's cheerful voice call. "Huh? Umm sorry. What was the question again?" He said. "Is Haylor a friendship or a stunt or are you two really a couple?" Louis shifted uncomfortably, Harry was nauseous. "We are dating currently" Harry answered and looked at Louis. Louis had a frown etched on his face. Harry wasn't sure whether it was the morning's incident or whether it was his answer, but he knew he was the reason for that frown. It made him feel guilty and all the more nauseous but he knew he could not have answered any differently if he wanted to keep his and Louis' jobs, if you would even call it a job. 

A couple of questions were asked to the other boys before there was another question directed to Harry. "Some of the fans wanted to know what your favourite foods are, let's start with Harry" the interviewer asked. _'Uh oh'_ was the thought in Harry's mind. "Um, I'd say" he started before gulping, feeling warmth rise in his chest. "tacos" he completed. Next up was Niall, who went on a long rant about his favourite foods and how Nando's was the best. Liam talked about KFC's chicken and Louis decided to take this as an opportunity to talk about his famous mozzarella stuffed chicken breast, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash dish and Zayn simply agreed with Liam. All the talk of food was making Harry's stomach toss and turn in anger, sending agonising pain shooting through his stomach. He was trying his best to not slip his hand under his shirt and rub his upset stomach. He let out a shaky cough in his elbow making his head hurt all the more. 

They two girls asked them questions, one asking Louis what it felt like being the oldest and the other asking Harry why he had decided to get inked? Harry tried answering without letting anything other than words words escape his lips. He thankfully succeed in his mission but ended up more nauseous than ever. He felt his stomach twist in a knot then he felt heat rise in his chest. _'Hurry up with the outro please!'_ he begged internally feeling the urge to vomit just increase with every failed attempt to swallow it down. 

As soon as the cameras cut, Harry jumped up and dashed out. Liam, Louis and Zayn shook their heads. Harry ran down the hallways following the signs leading him to the toilets. Left, right, another right, now a left, these hallways seemed never ending but he found the toilets at last. He ran into a stall and knelt down by the toilet. He knew it wasn't hygienic by any means but he felt too sick and too weak to care. Another wave of nausea passed through him and Harry shot forward towards the bowl, gagging, coughing and spitting as he brought up bits of the previous day's food. He thought he was empty, but he clearly wasn't when he threw up for the 3rd time after the interview. He was sure the boys were waiting for him. Harry washed his face, fixed his messy curls and took a moment to feel sorry for himself before leaving the restroom, only to bump into Niall on they way to the exit of the building. 

"Where'd you run off to?" the blonde asked him, still walking. "Bathroom, feel sick" Harry answered shaking. "Wait, You _actually_ don't feel well?" Niall asked and stopped, pulling Harry in front of him. "No Niall I actually don't feel good" was harry's response. Niall examined the younger lad from head to toe, noting that he indeed looked paler than normal. He reached out to feel Harry's forehead. He was expecting harry to swat his hand away but no, the curly lad didn't protest. "Oh my, You're a bit too warm mate. Definitely a fever there, Sorry I didn't believe ya bud" Niall commented and pulled the boy into a hug. They walked for a bit, not noticing Zayn beside them. "Tell me if you feel any worse ok Haz?" Harry nodded. Zayn scoffed, ""You actually believe him?" he said and shook his head in disbelief. "Yeah, I do, he's sick and doesn't need your nonsense" Niall snapped. "They'll come to their senses soon Hazza, at least Louis will" Niall assured the poorly boy. 

Niall handed Harry a bottle of water and told him to take little sips when the younger boy informed him that he had puked his guts out minutes back. "Paul, what do we have next?" Niall asked. Liam answered for Paul. "2 interviews, 1 photoshoot, soundcheck, then the concert but we are going to get lunch right now" he said. Niall shot Harry a worried look, but Harry just smiled back though the only thing going on in his mind was _'How will I survive the whole day?'_


	4. I'm done....Or Maybe not

"2 interviews, 1 photoshoot, soundcheck, then the concert but we are going to get lunch right now" Liam said, answering for Paul. Paul nodded. "Where do you boy's wanna eat?" their bodyguard asked. "Nando's" Niall answered excitedly, forgetting about his sick bandmate momentarily. He looked at Harry and gave him another sympathetic look. Something told Niall that things were going to go downhill very soon. 

"Ok, Niall, Nando's we go then" Paul said and instructed the driver to go to the nearest Nando's. The car ride to Nando's was uneventful, they listened to music and played games on their phones basically doing nothing. Harry sat still, not moving an inch from his spot. He was afraid he would puke if he did. The car jolted to a stop. Harry felt his stomach slosh around uncomfortably. Saliva filled his mouth and he swallowed thickly, thankfully putting his stomach back in place before the car took off again. _'How the fuck did this driver pass his driving test?'_ he thought every time the car jolted or made some sort of sudden movement. 

They reached the food store and all of them hoped out leaving Harry with his boyfriend. "You coming Haz?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head and lay it against the window. The coolness of the glass doing wonders against his burning skin. Louis left Harry and followed the others in. 

"Haz?" Niall asked. "Not coming" Louis answered back. "He's really trying hard with this act" Louis added. "He's not faking, He felt really warm when we left the studio" Niall told the older lad. Louis' eyes widened. 'Was Harry actually sick?' 'Was he ignoring his boyfriend when he needed him?' These questions were running in Louis' mind. 

"You ok Lou?" Liam asked. "You seem really out of it?" "Yeah, 'M fine" Louis answered. They ordered and ate but Louis still couldn't stop thinking about Harry. While the boys ate Harry sat in the car feeling like absolute shit. What had started off as a low lying nauseous feeling had escalated to unbearable nausea along with a stomach and head ache which had nearly made him vomit down himself. He jumped out a the car and sprinted behind a bush before throwing up whatever food was left in him along with some water that Niall was forcing in him not to mention the little water he had drank while sitting in the car, hoping for it to make him feel better. 

"Guys I'm checking on Harry" Louis said after he finished eating. He stepped out of the restaurant and looked in the van for Harry. He wasn't there. Louis then looked around for any signs of Harry and saw a shaky figure standing hunched over behind a bush. He immediately recognised that figure as Harry. "Harry!" he called and rushed over to his boyfriend's side. He got there and saw a deathly pale Harry with saliva dripping out of his mouth, standing hunched over beside a pool of puke. 

He rubbed Harry's back while the younger boy let out another thin stream of vomit. Louis cringed at the sight. "L - Lou?" Harry shakily asked. "Yeah love, you done?" Louis asked. Harry shook his head and knelt down before throwing up yet again, bringing up more water and a little bit of stomach acid. Louis felt horrible for his boyfriend, it had to hurt to be throwing up that much. Harry coughed and spat before standing up and wiping his mouth, looking at Louis with tears pooling his eyes. " 'M done" Harry said and sniffed. Louis pulled the younger boy into a tight hug. "Or maybe not" Harry added and gagged for a few minutes before bringing up a bit more water. "Aww baby, I'm sorry for not believing you" Louis cooed. Harry put on a small smile and leaned onto Louis. 

"Christ Harry, you're hot!" "You're not too bad yourself" Harry said with a little chuckle. Louis smiled. "Let's get you to the van shall we?" Louis asked and Harry nodded. They got to the car and Louis set Harry up in the backseat. Harry cuddled into Louis, holding him close and not letting go of the older boy's shirt. "Sleep love, it'll help. We'll try to get you out of these interviews and stuff" Louis said. Harry nodded again and closed his eyes. He was almost asleep when Niall came with crisps and crackers to munch on. "Come to your senses now Tommo?" Niall said, not noticing the half asleep Harry. Louis shushed him and pointed towards Harry who was now fully awake and whining. 

Niall handed Harry water which the younger boy reluctantly took some sips from but eventually downed the whole bottle at a speed that all of them including Harry knew, was way too fast. A few moments later, Liam came in followed by Zayn, Liam carrying a plastic carrier bag with containers of food in it. "You seriously believe him?" Liam asked. "Not you too" Zayn said in disbelief. "Look, he got sick right there" Louis said pointing towards the bush. "and he doesn't need any of your bullshit" Louis added. Niall chuckled, wondering whether it was that common a line to say since both him and Louis had used it on the same boys. 

The roads to the next interview were extremely bumpy, and that wasn't mixing well with his already unsettled stomach. He regretted drinking all that water and the fact that he knew it was going to come back out and it was not going to be in a pleasant manner at all. "Pull over" Harry whimpered thankfully Louis heard him. "STOP THE FUCKING CAR" he yelled. "sorry, can't we're in the middle of traffic" the driver called. Louis and Niall were frantically looking for a container or bag of some sort. Niall knew Liam had a bag, but wasn't planning on asking for it unless it was necessary. 

"Loouuiiss" Harry whined then groaned, clutching his stomach. Louis' eyes darted around the van to find something but he could see anything. One of Harry's clammy, sweaty hands covered his mouth as his cheeks puffed. Niall snatched the bag out of Liam's hand, emptied it onto his lap and gave it to Harry, who vomited the very second he opened the bag. "Niall, what the - " Liam stopped mid sentence. "I'm so sorry Hazza" Liam apologised as he threw up more water and bile into the bag. 

Paul turned to face them, and his expression was everything. The words 'Oh No' Were painted across his face in bold letters. This was going to be a long day. 


	5. Z, Stop being a dickhead

**Bold writing means the person is speaking on the phone.**   
**\---------**

"Harry, you alright now son?" Paul asked. Harry nodded. "Are you like sick or is it just the bumpy roads?" Paul asked him hoping it was just the roads. Harry leaned into Louis and melted at the older boy's touch. "I think it's really sick. He feels a bit warm too" Louis said, playing with Harry's hair. Niall nodded and gave the youngest lad a bottle of water which Harry took but by no means did he drink anything from it. Liam felt Harry's forehead and concluded that the boy most definitely had a raging fever. Paul called management and tried to explain the situation. He tried his best to convince the team that Harry was in no condition to work. They would usually get an off if anyone was throwing up but this time around, they didn't believe the boys or Paul.

Paul kept the phone on speaker so the boys could hear what was going on.   
  
**Management – Hello.**

**Paul – Hello James, this is Paul, One Direction's bodyguard.**

**James – Yes Paul. What did they do now?**

**Paul – Harry is extremely ill, he's been throwing up quite a bit. Anyway they can get an off.**

**James – I'm sorry but no. Louis pulled a stunt yesterday and that was not good for the press. We have no confirmation that Harry isn't faking this time.**

Paul was infuriated but he knew he couldn't do anything.

**Paul (practically begging) – Can you cut Harry's work load off a bit at least. He needs rest right now.**

The management team didn't give a fuck. They didn't reduce anything. Harry had to do it all. The interviews, the photo shoot, soundcheck, the concert, everything.

Meanwhile Zayn was still scrolling through his socials. He had moved on and was now checking Instagram. 2 minutes after the call, Zayn had come back to twitter while the rest of the boys gave Harry sympathetic looks and tried making him feel better. Harry was cuddling Louis as if the older boy had never thought that he was faking. 

"Boys we're here at the radio station" Paul said. "Will you be alright Haz or do you want to sit it out?" Louis asked. "Feel like I'm gonna be sick" Harry answered and coughed into his elbow. Liam suggested that he should sit it out and that they would tell the interviewer that Harry was sick. "You're being interviewed by Nick" Paul told them. "Yeah, I agree with Liam. Explaining to Grimmy will be easier too" Niall said and Louis nodded while waiting for Zayn's approval. "I dont think he should sit it out. He seems fine to me." Zayn answered. Harry was hurt but didn't show it. They asked Paul if Harry should sit it out. One look at Harry's pale sickly face and Paul approved of the idea. 

They helped Harry into the building and got him some water. "Hey Nick." Niall said and waved. Nick waved back and shot the curly boy a concerned look. "Is he alright?" "No, he's sick. Management thinks he's faking so he had to come." Liam answered. They were thankfully not on air yet. "He's sitting it out though" Louis said, "He said he's feeling like he's gonna puke" he added. Harry nodded and blushed before coughing. "Ok boys we air in 2. Harry, there's a couch there, you can lay down. It should help" Nick said. The 4 boys took a seat while Harry lay down on the couch.

"We're here with One Direction. Hello boys" "Hi Nick, nice to see ya mate" Niall said. "So we have 4 of you here, what's up with Harry?" "He's not feeling too great, no details required" Louis answered and turned to look at Harry who was curled up into a ball, shivering. He signalled to Nick that Harry was probably cold noticing the shivers running down the younger boy's spine. A few questions about the album later, Harry's face had lost all its colour and the boy's noticed. "Now we are going to play for you their new single. This is Little Things" Nick announced and turned the song on. Louis went to Harry and asked him to talk to him. "Haz, how're you feeling love" Louis asked. "sick" harry answered. "What kind of sick, you need to talk to us bud" Niall said. "stomach and head hurts" Harry spoke with a sigh. "You're gonna be sick or are you ok" "alright for now" 

Louis gave Harry a bin and they got back to their seats since the song was nearing its end. Harry managed to survive the interview without any incidents but he felt awfully nauseous. They bid each other goodbye before played Live while we're young. "Feel better Harry" Nick said and waving them all bye. 

Last interview before the Photoshoot that Harry could not miss. He had to rest and look as good as he possibly could. Harry was lying on a spare couch, curled up like he was before. It had been an hour since Harry had last puked and the boys were relieved, maybe Harry was getting better, maybe it was just something he ate that was making him sick but the very second the 2nd option popped into their minds, it was discarded, remembering Harry's fever. "Boys we need to take Harry's temperature. We can't let it get too high." Liam said. They pulled a thermometer out of the van's first aid box. "Pit or tongue your choice Styles" Harry lifted his arm as a cue to the answer. They waited for the device to beep. "100.4" Louis announced. "meaning 101.4, not bad, could be better" Liam said. They stopped at a pharmacy and grabbed some meds. Harry had them dry, not wanting to puke them back up. 

Harry looked like a bus had ran him over and then he had been rescued by a ghost. They had to apply a lot of makeup on him, so much that it made him feel hot a sticky. His face turned green as he felt heat rise in his chest. "L-Lou, sick" was all he managed to get out before doubling over gagging. "Shit!" Louis cursed. "Zayn, bin!" Louis yelled while trying to comfort Harry and asking him to keep it in for a bit. Zayn didn't move. Liam noticed and threw the bin across the room to Louis who caught it and shoved it under Harry's chin, just as the younger boy brought up the meds and some water that Liam had made him drink. "Z, Stop being a dickhead!" Liam exclaimed. Couple of productive heaves later, Harry was back to dry heaving and gagging. "Ssh, you're ok baby" Louis whispered into Harry's ear and felt Harry's tense muscles, calm under his hand. 

They got the photoshoot done with a lot faster than the photographer wanted but Harry needed his rest for the concert. Thinking of the concert made Harry feel sick. The lights, the screaming, the hot and sweaty feeling to the air, made him nauseous and his head hurt. How was he to survive this?


	6. The Concert

Thinking of the concert made Harry feel sick. The lights, the screaming, the hot and sweaty feeling to the air, made him nauseous and his head hurt. How was he to survive this? 

Half an hour before the soundcheck, Harry was sitting on the backstage couch with his head in a bin, puking out the water Liam had forced into him and his bandmates trying to comfort him while the entire crew stood and watched as if it was some show he was putting on. "I really don't think he should do this concert" Lou, their hair stylist spoke up and their makeup artist agreed but even if they had the whole world on their side, the management would still make Harry perform. 

Zayn stayed quiet and watched, not knowing what to do or what to say. He knew Harry wasn't faking but a part of his mind had him convinced that the curly boy was not ill. The 4 healthy boys did soundcheck while Harry slept, not so peacefully in the back. Management was trying to get him to attend the soundcheck. "Harry, you wont be able to perform tonight if anything is wrong and you don't do soundcheck" Richard, from the management said. Harry coughed hard and rubbed his forehead before saying he didn't want to perform. He was told that not performing wasn't an option and was made to get up and do soundcheck. The other boys had done quite a bit of Harry's parts, incase anything went wrong. They were already more than half way through the set and were currently rehearsing 'tell me a lie'. Louis spotted Harry the very second he walked on stage. "rest, you need it" Louis whispered. "I was, Richard made me" Harry said with a sigh. 

All Harry did through soundcheck was drink water to stay hydrated and he didn't sing a word. Harry had to rehearse 'What makes you beautiful' because of his solo. The first time they ever performed it live, he nearly puked on stage because of nervousness. That made him nervous and the nervousness wasn't doing him much good with his churning gut. He got through his solo, somehow swallowing the bit of bile that decided to some up. Thankfully it stayed there even after the rehearsal was over. 

Harry fell asleep on the couch, curled up and shivering. Louis felt so bad when he had to wake the boy up for something he shouldn't be doing in the first place. "Haz, harry, time to wake up baby" Louis said and Harry groaned. Harry went through hair and makeup really quick and so did the others. While they waited for Zayn's hair to be fixed, Harry started feeling extremely nauseous again. The nausea building in him, made him want to puke, but he didn't want to have a horrible taste in his mouth when he had to go out and sing. 

Harry managed to keep his stomach in place till right before the show was supposed to start. Just as he was about to join the others before heading onto stage, his stomach did a backflip and made an overwhelming wave of nausea pass through him. At that moment he knew he would most definitely not survive even 2 minutes on stage without throwing up. He sat back down on the couch, grabbed the soiled bin and gagged into it. "L-Lou, I don't feel good" He said and the older boy rushed over rubbing the poorly boy's back. 

A little comfort was what was needed before Harry spewed the water in his system into the already puke covered bin. Liam and Niall helped comfort Harry while Zayn watched along with the members of management involved backstage. You could see guilt form in Zayn's eyes as he watched his youngest bandmate empty his stomach. Richard made Zayn and Louis go on stage and entertain the crowd till Harry had stopped gagging, heaving and vomiting. Just as Harry began to calm, Liam and Niall were given their microphones and sent off to join the older 2. In the meanwhile, James, the one from the phone, gave Harry some water before snatching the bin and pushing him on stage with his mic. 

Just as the music to Na Na Na and the fans cheering reached Harry's ear, he felt a load of adrenaline rush through him. 'Maybe he would make it through the concert' He thought and smiled contently. He made it through Na Na Na with a little struggle towards the end, but luckily he didn't have any solos and could hide behind the other's voices. Louis noticed it and gave the boy a quick look and Harry gave Louis a thumbs up to show that he was fine. He made it through 'Stand Up' but he was awfully nauseous after it. He was paler than a sheet of paper but he had to push himself and finish this concert. Liam read out a few signs and then they started singing 'I wish'. Harry struggled to keep his stomach in place with every note. Just as the music stopped Harry ran backstage. Louis was trying his best to stay on stage and not run back to help the boy. After 10 seconds of fighting his urge to go backstage, he decided to pull a little stunt to go and see his baby. 

"Liiii" Louis whined. "Can I go to pee" he said, hoping Liam would get what he was trying to hint at. Usually he wouldn't ask, but him running backstage right after his boyfriend did would spark Larry rumors and if those rumors surfaced with full force, he would have to go on a ton of fake PR dates with Eleanor. Now that was something neither Harry nor Louis wanted. 

Harry was backstage, sitting on the floor, with the bin between his crossed legs. "Aww babe, let it out" Louis encouraged. Harry gagged and a small splatter of vomit hit the bin, followed by a loud retch and a stream of puke that escaped the boy's lips. Both of them were equally boggled at how Harry even had stuff in him to throw up. 

The concert continued, Harry running off every 3 to 4 songs and a different boy checking in on him every time. By the end of the concert, Zayn was all over the younger ill boy, apologizing over and over again. 

Harry, by no means, felt any better the next day. He was still throwing up and his fever was still there, evident as ever. "Punish us how you like Hazza" Zayn said and got a death stare from Niall and Liam. "You all are going to be his personal Butlers" Louis said with a smirk, reading Harry's mind. "You too Lou, you thought I was faking" Harry said with a cute pout. This time Louis joined the other two boys in giving Zayn a death stare. "What? I was just trying to make him feel better" Zayn protested. 

'It's gonna be a long few days' were the words dancing in all of their brains.


	7. The Recovery

The next morning, Harry wasn't feeling any better and he had thought of a great plan. He would tell them, only if his brain would stop melting and his stomach would stay in place. Louis somehow knew what was going on in Harry's fever ridden mind and wore a smirk on his face through the whole day. Zayn's guilt had made the Bradford boy ask Harry to punish them how he liked and Louis' smile widened. "You all are going to be his personal Butlers" Louis announced. "You too Lou, you thought I was faking" Harry said pouting. "What? I was just trying to make him feel better" Zayn protested when he noticed the glares he was getting from the other boys. Harry handed out some costumes and told them to put it on. 

Louis was the first to be all changed and he looked ridiculous wearing a black suit and a jacket with a bowtie and full sleeved white shirt, buttoned all the way. The shoes completed the look, completely black and freshly polished. Liam and Niall were wearing a similar outfit, only difference being they had grey ties, not black ones like Louis. Harry couldn't find any more butler costumes, so Zayn had a maid uniform. Short black dress, white apron tied around his waist complete with a white head scarf. They all looked like they were off to some fancy halloween party. Zayn blushed, bright red when Harry and the other boys let out chuckles looking at him. 

"You look ridiculous mate" Niall said laughing. "Speak for yourself" Zayn grunted. Harry was practically dying of laughter. He hiccupped and then stopped, only cackling once in a while. "Im gonna be sick" he breathed out with a hand cupping his mouth, trying his hardest to not laugh watching Zayn stumble around in his dress. Laughing would be disastrous considering how close he was to blowing chunks everywhere. He had just downed a couple of pieces of dry toast and a whole banana and he wasn't looking forward to seeing it again, this time, semi-digested. They got him a bin just in time for the younger boy to throw up his breakfast. 

"Zayn, go change into a suit of some sort" Louis instructed after Harry nearly choked on his own vomit because of laughing too hard at Zayn. Louis gave Zayn his bowtie and his jacket. Now Louis was wearing a suit and Zayn was wearing Louis' costume. If I said Zayn wasn't glad to be out of that uniform, I'd be lying. He was more than happy to be out of that dress. Louis ass looked fine in those tight pants, making Harry blush with admiration. "Let's watch a movie lads" Niall suggested. They waited for Harry's approval, they were his butlers after all. Harry shook his head and slumped back into bed with a sigh. "I just wanna sleep" he mumbled. "Then sleep, you silly goose!" Niall exclaimed. Louis smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow, wacha do that for?" "You're supposed to be nice to him! He's sick" Louis said with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Shut up both of you! Harry's asleep." Liam snapped. Louis and Zayn were making way too much noise while playing FIFA. They both shut up immediately. "It's alright, you can talk" came a deep, groggy voice from the doorway, which they recognised as Harry's. "Haz! How're ya feeling?" Louis asked, jumping up from the couch. "Bit better than before" Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "Still nauseous?" Liam asked. Harry sighed a bit and nodded. Louis placed a hand on Harry's forehead. "Warm, but cooler than before" he said. Harry sighed again and laid his head on Louis' shoulder. They put on a movie so that they could do something as a group. Harry took another nap during the movie and nearly threw up all over himself, Louis and the couch. Liam shoved a bin under Harry's chin when the boy's face paled. Harry shot up wide awake and emptied his stomach in the bin immediately. Louis comforted his poorly boyfriend while he cried and puked. His temperature had noticeably risen.

As sick as Harry seemed then, he was getting better. His fever broke after a few hours and he stopped throwing up everything he put in his system a few hours after that. He was still throwing up, but not nearly as much. The boys were glad that Harry was improving. After a day of partially keeping things in place, Harry was feeling good as new. The house was now going to be puke free and the boys couldn't be happier. They got a day off after Harry said he was feeling fine, just to make sure he really was fine before resuming work. 

\-------------

**The End**


End file.
